


Dreamlover

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [36]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Body Image, Feelings, Ficlet, Fluff, Husbands, Jukebox Prompt, M/M, Sincerity, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tender boys being tender, wedding pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: David looks at their wedding pictures and has some feelings about the way he looks. Patrick looks at the same pictures and has very different feelings.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 19
Kudos: 223
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	Dreamlover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoreHuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreHuman/gifts), [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).



> **this_is_not_nothing** prompted _the first time David sees a picture of how in love Patrick looks when he kisses David_ and then **MoreHuman** suggested it would also be acceptable the other way ( _the first time Patrick sees a picture of how in love David looks when he kisses Patrick_ )
> 
> I started off thinking I would write the first one, then it turned into the second one. So this is for both of you!
> 
> Title is (obviously) from Mariah Carey 😉

David clicks through the pictures, the frown on his face deepening exponentially as he goes. 

“Oh  _ God!” _ he exclaims, slamming the laptop shut and crossing his arms over his chest. “Does  _ every _ candid picture Ray took at our wedding have to feature  _ all _ of my chins?”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” his husband  _ (husband!)  _ says, grabbing the laptop and flipping it open again as he weaves and darts around the couch and out of reach of David’s grasping fingers. With the coffee table between them, David gives up and flops down on the couch, arms crossed once again. He hangs his head in resignation until he realizes that his current posture puts said chins on full display, and he sits up, head held high. He tries to inconspicuously flex his neck muscles like Alexis showed him, but stops when he realizes Patrick isn’t even paying attention to him. 

His eyes are focused on the screen and they’ve gone all soft around the edges, like they do when he’s looking at a cute dog, or a spreadsheet where all his little formulas line up the just the way he likes and all the numbers do whatever it is they’re supposed to do.

Patrick glances up at him and oh.  _ Oh.  _ David was wrong. That’s not Patrick’s  _ cute-puppy-spreadsheet _ face. That’s the face he only makes for David. It’s the face that says he loves David more than should be humanly possible, and is  _ always _ an early warning sign that he’s about to say something ridiculously, alarmingly,  _ dangerously _ sincere. David braces himself.

“Look at your face,” Patrick says, his voice all gooey and soft and fucking delicious. He turns the laptop in his hands and once again, David is looking at himself and all his chins as they lean in and kiss their husband. 

“Yeah. I know. Don’t rub it in,” he says. He pulls the collar of his sweater up over his chin(s) self-consciously. 

Patrick rolls his eyes and chuckles fondly, then steps around the coffee table to sit down next to David.

“No, babe. Your  _ face. _ Look at  _ your face.” _

So David looks. And he’s...well. It’s his face. Doing things his face does while it kisses Patrick, he supposes. His eyes are closed, and his eyebrows are behaving reasonably well, which isn’t really surprising considering he pomaded them within an inch of his life. And while his lips are busy kissing his husband (seriously... _ husband!),  _ the corner of his mouth that he can see is kind of ticked up, like he’s maybe smiling. He does remember smiling a lot that day, because  _ obviously. _ He married the man of his dreams.  _ No, scratch that. _ He married a man too good, too nice, too perfect, even for his dreams. He married his Patrick. So of course he was smiling.

“Yeah. So?”

Patrick looks down at the screen again. “I’ve never seen your face like that before.”

“Like what? Up close?”

Patrick rolls his eyes. “No, David! Just...the way you look when you kiss me.”

David frowns, a little confused. “But I kiss you all the time.”

The corners of Patrick’s mouth twitch and dip downward into that upside down smile that makes sincerity alarms go off in David’s brain again. 

“Yeah, but I always have my eyes closed, so I never get to see this. The way you look. It’s so...you’re so…” He blows out a breath, like the sincerity bomb he’s about to drop is almost too much, even for him. David eyes him warily. “You look like you’re just  _ really  _ in love with me.”

The little waver in Patrick’s voice nearly ends David. But it’s the little nervous chuckle that follows that really does it. 

“Well,” David begins, clearing his throat to get rid of all of the feelings that his husband (his  _ husband!  _ What the actual fuck?!) is very rudely making him feel. “I mean, I  _ am _ really in love with you.”

And then Patrick looks at him like maybe David is something better than his dreams too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know I should be working on about a thousand other things, but I needed a break and this prompt(s) caught my attention and got my brain going. So. Here you go!!
> 
> As always, please hit me with a kudos or a comment! And then come say hi on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin or Twitter @DelilahMcMuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
